La pire leçon que j'aie jamais eu
by NotSuchAPerfectLie
Summary: Durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, Teddy et sa classe ont enfin une leçon sur les loup-garous. La réaction de Teddy a été claire, mais les conséquences, elles, restent à déterminées. En tout cas, l'école ne risque pas d'oublier ce moment... Traduction de ma fic Not the best lesson I've had, il y aura 10 chapitres
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La lettre de Teddy

Je passais une très mauvais journée. Une très, très mauvaise journée.

Premièrement, évidement, je ne voulais pas sortir de mon lit ce matin, la nuit prochaine étant la pleine lune, et tu sais que j'ai tendance à être un peu grincheux à me moment-là du mois... D'accord, peut-être que grincheux peut être considéré comme l'euphémisme de l'année : je ne m'en prends pas à tout le monde pour rien, je ne deviens pas méchant et ne dis pas des choses que je ne rêverais jamais de dire à quiconque que j'aime. Mais je deviens silencieux et froid, ne dis pas à un mot, n'écoute pas les conversation des gens, quand il me parle. Sûrement pas le meilleur moment du mois pour moi, qui suis en vérité un gars sympa et enjoué.

Ç'a empiré quand je suis arrivé dans la Grande Salle (Great Hall) pour le petit-déjeuner. La nourriture à Poudlard (Hogwarts) est génial, vraiment, mais hé, est-ce que j'ai mentionné le fait que la pleine lune n'est pas mon meilleur moment du mois ? Les œufs étaient trop cuits pour moi, le pain disparaissait clairement en miettes devant moi, le bacon n'était pas assez cuit, les toasts étaient complètement brûlés (comment Victoire ne pouvait-elle pas voir ça?). Et évidemment, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher , il fallait que je me plaigne, réellement, c'était une nécessité. Comment allais-je survivre un journée entière (et la nuit) si je ne passais pas ma frustration et mes nerfs sur quelque chose d'aussi banal et innocent que la nourriture ? C'est mieux que juste s'en prendre au Serpentards (Slytherins), n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ce qui fut le pire de cette journée, enfin, jusqu'à ce qui est le sujet de la lettre que McGonagall t'a envoyée, fut Louis, qui s'est senti obligé de dire que c'était clairement ma mauvaise période du mois, et si avoir ses règles (PMS) était si horrible... Je veux dire, vraiment ? N'est-il pas sensée être mon cousin (godcousin doesn't have any translation in french...) et me soutenir durant les mauvais moments ? Alors je me suis énervé, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être qu'il a dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, que j'avais clairement alourdi quand je me suis assis à la table des Griffondors. Mais peu importe, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de le faire. Je me demande vraiment comment les fille loup-garous réussisse à gérer deux mauvaise périodes du mois, au fait... Mais sûrement, m'ignorer aurait été mieux, ou me dire de me la fermer... Enfin, peut-être pas, je ne sais pas, personne n'a jamais essayé...

Peu importe, après lui avoir dit de se taire et de plutôt demander à son père, je me suis levé, j'ai regardé à tout le monde autour de moi, mes cousins et cousines les yeux baissés sur leur assiettes et les autres ayant l'air déconcerté par mon attitude (hé, pensais-tu vraiment que j'étais aussi méchant ? Je ne déambule généralement pas dans le château pour simplement traumatiser le première élève malchanceux qui me croise. Et si je le fais, parce que ça peut arrivé, si je ne me retiens pas de le faire, je n'attaque habituellement pas la première personne que je vois juste parce que j'en ai envie.)

Le cours de Potions était l'enfer ce jour-là, au moins la chose la plus proche de l'enfer que j'ai jamais vécue. Slughorn aurait vraiment dû retourné en retraite après la guerre... Je déteste la façon dont il me regarde, pensant probablement que je le déteste parce que je sais certainement qu'il est celui qui a mis Voldemort sur la piste des Horcurxes (parce qu'évidemment tu m'as tout dit du rôle qu'il a jouer durant la guerre et plus spécialement l'ascension de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?). Et par effet domino, il est responsable de la mort de mes parents qui sont mort en essayant d'aider à vaincre Voldemort et ses Mange-Morts (Death Eaters). Je ne pense pas que ce soit la faute de Slughorn. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit responsable. Voldemort et ses foutu Mange-Morts le sont. Ma grande-tante Bellatrix l'est. Mais pas Slughorn. Bien sûr, s'il n'avait pas dit à Voldemort presque tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, la seconde guerre n'aurait peut-être jamais eu lieu, et mes parents ne serait pas morts durant la Bataille Finale... Mais ça ne signifie pas que la première guerre se serait bien finie ou que mon père ne serait pas mort durant celle-ci ou peut-être que mes parents ne se seraient jamais rencontrés, ou... Ou plein de chose qui auraient fait que je ne serais jamais né, donc...

Je suis assez bon en potions, mes notes sont entre Effort exceptionnel (Exceeds Expectations) et Optimal (Outstanding). Mais ce jour-là je voulais juste que la journée se finisse, donc j'ai juste fait la potion qui était demandée sans vraiment y penser. J'étais content qu'elle soit en fait assez bien faite au final, en sachant que j'avais mal coupé les racines de marguerites et que je n'avais pas pelé ma Shrivelfig (I forgot how it was translated in the book...) aussi bien que j'aurais pu. Mais Slughorn ne m'aurait pas donné une mauvaise note à ce moment-ci du moi, il se sentait trop coupable du destin de mes parents pour ça (et il essayait probablement aussi de se rattraper d'avoir mis des mauvais à papa après la pleine lune)... Quand je lui ai donné une fiole de mon travail, il m'a souris, a « sourire triste et entendu », tout comme je les déteste. D'accord, j'étais un orphelin de guerre, génial, et alors ? Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vivre ma vie comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait ! Je respectais le sacrifice de mes parents plus que ça...

Le cours d'après était celui de Transfiguration, et je sais ce que tu penses, McGonagall ne serait pas aussi ringarde que Slughorn, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien... Tu aurais tort ! Ok, c' était pas drôle... Évidemment, ce n'était pas Professeur McGonagall qui nous enseignait, elle est la Directrice maintenant.

En fait, j'ai peut-être blagué à son propos, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je blaguais sur le fait que la Prof de Transfiguration était comme Slughorn. Son nom était Miss Brown, ouais, l'ex-petite-amie d'oncle Ron... Ouais, je me demande aussi comment il a pu sortir avec elle quand tu la compare à tante Hermione, je veux dire, elle sont complètement différentes... Je me demande vraiment comment Miss Brown est devenue prof en fait, et pourquoi elle ne s'est pas encore elle-même mariée et fait de nombreux enfants. Peu importe, elle veut tout le temps que je montre mes facultés en classe, et Merlin sait que je déteste ça... Oui, je suis un Métamorphomage, et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis Superman, ou Albus Dumbledore. Changer la couleur de mes cheveux ne va pas faire de ce monde un endroit totalement sûr et joyeux...

Le leçon d'aujourd'hui était sur les Animagi... J'ai souri en pensant à mon père et à ses amis, qui sont devenus des Animagi pour lui quand ils étaient à peine plus âgés que moi. Bien sûr, même si l'Ordre du Phoenix le savait, ça n'a pas été rendu public... Donc heureusement, on n'a pas parlé d'eux. Je déteste vraiment quand on a des cours qui évoque la guerre, comme en Histoire de la Magie, et que tout le monde me regarde simplement parce que je suis le seul de la classe qui a perdu ses deux parents à cause de la guerre, ou que des noms associés à toi ou moi sont évoqués... Être fixé du regard n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus drôle, je peux te le dire, même si tu savais déjà tout de ça, n'est-ce pas ?! Je sais ce que tu vas dire : je change mes cheveux en couleurs bizarres et flashy, peut-être que j'ai envie de l'attention que je n'ai jamais reçu de mes parents décédés... Eh bien, je ne veux pas être un orphelin, ton filleul ou tout autre raison reliée à la guerre, ou n'importe personne de ma famille. La couleur de mes cheveux est à vrai dire une façon de juste attirer l'attention pour une raison que qui je suis. Ils disent : « Hey, c'est Teddy Lupin, le Métarmorphomage aux cheveux turquoises ! » et non pas « c'est Teddy Lupin, l'orphelin de guerre élevé par le Sauveur ! »

Donc, la leçon sur les Animagi s »est révélée être cool, parce que même si Professeur McGonagall n'enseigne plus, elle vient toujours en classe pour faire une démonstration ! Je dois dire, même en chat elle a toujours l'air aussi sévère comme si elle allait te donner une détention pour le premier pas de travers que tu fais. Mais elle est géniale, je l'aime vraiment bien parce qu'elle essaie toujours d'être juste.

Quand le cours a fini, on était encore excités de l'avoir vu se transformer en chat. Et on n'a pas cessé de parler de quelle forme on prendrait si on était des Animagi durant tout le chemin jusqu'à notre prochaine salle de cours. Même si on ne pense pas à devenir des Animagi, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai jamais ça juste parce que ç'a l'air génial...

On est entré dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, toujours heureux et riant après que Brian m'a dit que la forme d'Animagus de son frère serait certainement un escargot parce qu'il est toujours tellement lent ! On s'est assis à notre place habituelle, au second rang à gauche, près des fenêtres. On a attendu à peu près cinq minutes avant que le prof n'arrive dans la classe, parce qu'on était en avance, Miss Brown nous ayant laissé sortir de sa classe avant la fin de l'heure. Quand Professeur Knight est arrivé, il souriait et semblait enjoué comme jamais. Une fois de plus, je me suis demandé de quoi mon père avait l'air quand il entré dans cette même salle de classe au début d'un cours, ce qu'il ressentait. Professeur Knight s'est assis à son bureau et nous a demandé de sortir nos livres. Il y a eu un murmure dans la classe, on était déçus de ne pas avoir d'exercice pratique aujourd'hui. Quand il a regardé toute la classe pour voir si tout le monde avait son livre sorti sur son bureau, il nous a dit d'aller à la page 257. Tu ne sais probablement pas sur quoi porte la leçon page 257 du livre de Défense contre les forces du mal de sixième année, même si je suppose que tu l'as deviné maintenant. Les loup-garous. On allait étudier les loup-garous... J'avais à peine jeté un coup d'œil aux pages que je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait se dire. Je veux dire, la première page, ça allait, mais savais-tu que ce chapitre avait été modifié depuis le tien, qu'ils y avaient ajouté des éléments, que c'est pour ça que les loup-garous sont maintenant étudiés qu'en sixième année ? Crois-moi, si j'avais tu as la main sur l'un de ces livres, tu n'aimerais pas ça non plus ! Professeur Knight a commencé son cours.

« Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, la leçon d'aujourd'hui porte sur les loup-garous. Premièrement, quelqu'un peut-il me dire quoique ce soit qu'il saurait sur eux ? » il a demandé à la classe, regardant tout le monde.

J'ai regardé mes mains, je ne savais pas s'il savait pour papa, et je ne voulais pas le découvrir. Je voulais juste que ça se finisse, faire avancer le temps plus vite, ou avoir été assez chanceux pour avoir apporter un bonbon du magasin d'oncle George pour que je puisse avoir été à l'infirmerie au lieu de devoir supporter ce cours...

« Ils sont vraiment dangereux. » a dit d'un ton neutre, Lana, une Serdaigle, timide et habituellement gentille. Aujourd'hui je voulais juste la fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évapore.

« C'est exact, Miss Chang ! » a répliqué le professeur. « En effet, ils le sont. Ils se transforment à la pleine lune en leur forme de loup-garou et sont irrésistiblement attirés par les humains, ayant un désir immense de déchirer la chair humaine avec leur longs crocs. » a-t-il dit comme s'il narrait un film d'horreur. J'ai levé les yeux à son ton et lui ai jeté un coup d'œil, pour voir qu'il n'était pas juste en train de blaguer et qu'il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il disait.

« Tout les loup-garous ne sont pas comme ça. » ai-je dit défensivement, parlant sans réfléchir. Knight s'est tourné vers moi.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que tout les loup-garous sont comme ça, c'est dans leur nature de vouloir de la chair humaine et de s'en prendre à de pauvres et innocents êtres humains ! » a-t-il presque crié, riant un peu à ce qu'il pensait probablement être ma naïveté. J'aurais pu juste être d'accord avec lui et rester silencieux et immobile jusqu'à la fin du cours mais... Vraiment, est-que j'allais laisser ce stupide prof qui voulait juste l'admiration de ses élèves dénigrer mon père et d'une certaine manière ma mère de cette façon ? Me dénigrer moi ?

« Les loup-garous le sont une nuit par mois seulement, le reste du temps, ils sont des gens normaux ! Des êtres humains normaux ! Et peut-être bien qu'ils ont un truc pour la viande saignante, et alors ? » j'ai dit calmement, le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Ce qu'ils font et ce qu'il se passe durant la pleine lune ? Ils peuvent choisir : ils peuvent juste être le montre que vous avez décrit plus tôt ou ils peuvent faire tout pour être aussi inoffensifs que possible. Il y a la potion Tue-Loup, ils peuvent garder leur esprit humains grâce à elle. Et il y a un Maître de potions qui travaille en ce moment à une nouvelle potion qui pourrait les aider à garder aussi leur forme humaine.

« Le truc, c'est qu'ils ont le choix, et s'ils décide ou non de se rendre inoffensifs et la différence entre quelque de malchanceux à qui quelque chose de grave est arrivée et un monstre. »

« Je suis désolé. » a dit Knight, n'ayant pas l'air désolé du tout. « Mais les loup-garous sont tous des monstres, ils sont dangereux et veulent tous tuer ou transformer en l'un d'entre eux n'importe quel être humain, magique ou non. Tu dois comprendre cela. »

J'ai reniflé sarcastiquement. Quel imbécile il est à dire des chose pareilles et y croire pour de vrai ! Je veux dire, je suis conscient de ce qui s'est passé durant la guerre et tout, Greyback et sa meute travaillant avec Voldemort, mais... Et le pire c'était qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre d'où tout ce que je disais venait. C'est un professeur, il est sensé savoir de quoi il parle et s'il avait réellement préparé son cours, il aurait dû savoir pour mon père ! Ou peut-être qu'il était trop stupide pour faire le lien entre Remus Lupin et moi, je ne sais pas...

« _Je suis désolé_, monsieur. » j'ai dit, faisant écho à ses mots sarcastiquement. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce que vous dîtes soit vrai. » j'ai dit, avec peut-être un petit ton de défi dans la voix.

« Et pourquoi ? » il a dit, le menton en l'air, essayant d'avoir l'air tellement supérieur à moi avec tout son savoir.

« Parce que » j'ai dit le fixant intensément, ne quittant pas ses yeux. « Si tous les loup-garous étaient des monstres, alors je ne serais jamais né, monsieur- »

« Quoi ? » il a dit, ses yeux s'agrandissant et son visage rougissant tellement, il ressemblait à oncle Ron quand tante Hermione ou tante Ginny le réprimandent.

« Mes parents ne se seraient jamais mariés. » j'ai continué, ignorant ses interruptions. « Ma mère aurait été tuée plus tôt qu'elle ne l'a été, si tous les loup-garous étaient des monstres. »

A ce moment-là, Professeur Knight avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Il avait l'air autant confus que furieux. Il était clairement en colère après moi, et peut-être que j'aurais dû m'arrêter pour mon bien, mais je ne pouvais pas, et je sais que tu sais ce que c'est, je pense que tu peux comprendre. Je me souviens qu'oncle Ron m'avait raconté comment tu as gonflé ta tante comme un ballon parce que tu étais furieux contre elle. Je pense que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Professeur Knight, cependant je ne l'ai pas gonflé comme un ballon. Peu importe, j'ai juste continué à faire la liste de plein de chose qui ne seraient jamais arrivées si mon père avait été un monstre.

« Mon parrain ne serait pas Harry Potter. La famille Weasley ne me considérerait pas comme l'un des leurs, si tous les loup-garous étaient des monstres. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous raconter, Monsieur Lupin ? » il a presque hurler.

« Exactement, Professeur ! Monsieur Lupin, ce nom ne vous rappelle rien, considérant la leçon ? » je lui ai demandé, le fusillant d'un regard noir. J'étais vraiment furieux contre ce gars. Il racontait de la mer tellement d'idioties à propos de mon père que je m'en fichais totalement.

Il me fixait simplement, confirmant ce que je pensais : ce gars est un idiot qui ne peut pas être sauver de sa propre stupidité.

« C'est ce que je pensais ! Alors laissais-moi finir et vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire, _Monsieur._ Si tous les loup-garous étaient des montres, mon père n'aurait pas encore fait la guerre pour défendre une société qui l'a rejeté toute sa vie. Ou plutôt pas du tout. S'il était un monstre, comme vous semblez en être si sûr, il ne serait pas mort avec ma mère se battant contre Voldemort et ses Mange-Morts et tous ceux qui s'étaient associés à lui. S'il était un monstre, si Remus Lupin était un monstre, je ne serais pas un orphelin. » j'ai fini, murmurant presque, la voix rauque.

La classe était silencieuse, personne ne disait rien, ou ne bougeait. Je me suis même demandé s'ils avaient tous cesser de respirer. Le prof me fixait toujours, ne sachant pas quoi dire, le gêne claire dans ses yeux et sa posture. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, mais ça semblait être tout autant quelques secondes que l'éternité. Et puis cet idiot de Knight a semblé se secouer pour bouger de nouveau.

« Monsieur Lupin. » il a dit, levant la voix, probablement perdant patience.

J'ai juste attrapé mon livre, mon sac et tout le reste et suis sorti en trombe de la pièce. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, tu le sais déjà, j'en suis sûr. Il s'est plaint au Professeur McGonagall que j'avais perturbé sa classe et lui avais manqué de respect, que j'avais été insolent et devais être puni pour tout ça. Et que mes tuteurs devaient être informés de l'incident. Je sais que c'est lui qui a écrit la lettre que tu as reçu, et même si McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle t'expliquerai les choses plus objectivement, je voulais que tu entendes ma version de l'histoire. J'espère juste que je ne t'ai pas déçu, oncle Harry, ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je ne pouvais juste pas supporter de le laisser dire toutes ces choses horribles sur mon père, et laisser cet idiot l'appeler un monstre. S'il y a un monstre dans cette histoire, c'est lui, Knight, pour toutes ces idées sur le bien et le man, croyant qu'il sait tout mieux que quiconque et participer à tout ce qui fait que les gens comme mon père, ceux qui ne veulent blesser personne, juste avoir une vie aussi normale que possible, des parias.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi

Teddy

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et s'il vous plaît, laissez une review !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ou ajouter cette histoire à leurs favorites, ou la suivent !

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le Professeur Knight

Le Professeur Derek Knight adorait son travail. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas n'importe quel travail. Il était le professeur de Défense contre les force du mal. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait obtenu la position quand il reçu le hibou de McGonagall lui faisant savoir que s'il était toujours intéressé, il avait été choisi pour le job.

Eh bien, peut-être que le fait qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir travailler avec des enfants était ce qu'il l'avait fait douté de son choix d'avoir donné son sa demande à la Directrice quand l'ancien professeur avait libéré la position.

Mais après quelques semaines, il se rendit compte qu'il aimait enseigner à tous ces enfants. Leur transmettre son savoir et les moyens de se protéger de ce qu'il pourrait croiser dans le monde réel le rendait assez fier de lui-même. Il aimant savoir qu'il faisait partie de ce qui ferait d'eux ce qu'ils seront après avoir quitter l'école. C'était comme avoir trouvé un sens à sa vie, alors il ne l'avait jamais eu auparavant.

Sa vie n'avait pas été vraiment facile, avec ce qui arriva à son frère durant la guerre. Il avait à peine douze ans quand la guerre commença – ou quand il fut enfin admis qu'une guerre avait lieu à nouveau – et ce ne fut pas facile pour lui de comprendre ce que cela signifier vraiment. Bien sûr il avait entendu des gens parler de comment ce fut durant la première guerre, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre.

Mais bientôt, tout changea...

Peu importe, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce jour-là fut calme, ou plutôt était supposé être calme. Son premier cours était avec des Poufsouffles de première année. Ensuite il avait les Griffondors et Serdaigles de sixième année. Après la pause, il avait des Serpentards de troisième année, puis plus rien jusqu'après le déjeuner.

La journée commença comme toutes les autres et c'était quelque chose que Derek appréciait dans son job : il savait en gros comme se passerait sa journée. Il n'aimait pas vraiment avoir à s'inquiéter de quelles créatures dangereuses il pourrait avoir à affronter ou n'importe quoi d'autre comme avec son ancien job, quand il faisait des recherches sur ces créatures dangereuses.

Les Poufsouffles se comporta bien comme toujours. Ils étaient des première année, par conséquent la plupart d'entre eux étaient presque toujours silencieux et essayait de faire bonne impression et ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Même si certains bien sûr se fichait de s'attirer de petits problèmes et perturbaient parfois le cours, mais ce n'était pas inattendu et totalement malvenu. Ça apportait une touche d'humour au travail. Et quand vous expliquer à des gamins de onze ans pourquoi c'est important de toujours avoir sa baguette à porter de main, au moins quand vous n'êtes pas sûr d'être en sécurité, de l'humour est ce dont vous avez besoin, si vous ne voulait pas être irrité par toutes leurs questions qui n'ont pas de sens.

La leçon n'était pas compliquée et fut assez courte, donc il laissa les élèves quitter la classe plus tôt et alla rapidement dans la salle des profs pour se faire une tasse de thé. Il salua le Professeur McGonagall en chemin, lui expliqua pourquoi il n'était pas en classe, et espéra qu'il ne donna pas l'impression de négliger son travail.

Il retourna dans sa classe au première étage et entra dans la pièce en souriant. Il traversa la salle et s'assit à son bureau, souriant toujours.

« Très bien, sortez vos livres, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Des faibles protestations et la déception se firent entendre à travers la classe quand il sortit son propre livre du tiroir où il était rangé pour la journée. Quand il regarda la classe entière pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait bien chacun son livre sous ses yeux, les bruits et chuchotements cessèrent.

« Très bien, allez à la page 257 pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui. »

Le bruissements tes pages tournées était le seul son qui résonnait dans la classe. Quand la plupart des enfants virent quelle était la leçon du jour, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Certains visage pâlirent, d'autre semblaient quelque peu impatient.

Il savait que ce serait une leçon difficile. Autant pour les enfants que pour lui-même. Les dommages que les loup-garous causèrent durant la guerre étaient encore visible sur l'apparence de beaucoup de gens. Et de façon moins visible, sur les esprits et cœurs brisées.

Il prit une inspiration et décida de se lancer. Le plus tôt il commencer, le plus tôt il en aurait fini avec ça.

« « Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, la leçon d'aujourd'hui porte sur les loup-garous. Premièrement, quelqu'un peut-il me dire quoique ce soit qu'il saurait sur eux ? » il demanda aux enfants.

Personne ne sembla vouloir dire quoique ce soit, même s'il était évident qu'ils avaient tous entendu des choses sur les loup-garous et par conséquent avaient quelque chose à dire sur le sujet. Mais sachant que pour la plupart des familles, c'était un sujet difficile à aborder, même en parler en classe les rendit mal à l'aise.

Après un certain temps, une Serdaigle décida de donner une réponde à son professeur.

« Ils sont vraiment dangereux. » elle affirma d'un ton neutre.

« C'est exact, Miss Chang ! » Knight dit, essayant de ne pas avoir la voix rauque ou sombre. Même après vingt ans, il ne pouvait pas oublier... Il souffrait encore de parler de ceux qui _le _lui ont pris. De ce qui lui mis le cœur en miettes. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air en colère ou amer non plus. Même s'il savait que le monstre qui ruina sa vie était mort, il ne pouvait pas oublier ce besoin de vengeance. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être submergé par la culpabilité, du fait qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« En effet, ils le sont. Ils se transforment à la pleine lune en leur forme de loup-garou et sont irrésistiblement attirés par les humains, ayant un désir immense de déchirer la chair humaine avec leur longs crocs. » il continua avec une voix bizarre, essayant de rester calme. Il se battait constamment pour rester impassible. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer devant les élèves.

« Tout les loup-garous ne sont pas comme ça. » dit une voix venant du milieux de la classe, sur la défensive. Il tourna la tête vers le garçon qui avait parlé. Un Griffondor, Teddy Lupin et le filleul d'Harry Potter. Pourquoi il se sentit obligé de défendre ces montres, le Professeur Knight ne le compris pas, mais ça ne le fit pas se sentir mieux. Il voulu juste secouer le garçon pour lui faire réaliser à quel point il avait tort, pour lui faire entendre raison.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que tout les loup-garous sont comme ça, c'est dans leur nature de vouloir de la chair humaine et de s'en prendre à de pauvres et innocents êtres humains ! » il dit, levant la voix, pas capable de la contrôler autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il pensa que cet étalage d'émotion aurait effrayé le métamorphomage, le faisant se taire, mais ça n'a fait que rajouter de la détermination dans ses yeux. Et cela fit peur au professeur car il sut que cette année, ma leçon ne se passerait pas aussi bien que les années précédentes. Cette année, ce gamin ferait tout remonter à la surface...

Comment cet enfant pouvait-il défendre des bêtes telles que les loup-garous de cette manière ? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vécu la guerre, ces deux années où la peur de Voldemort était insupportable. Et la peur de Fenrir Greyback... Greyback. Il était celui qui ruina sa vie, qui lui prit la personne qui comptait le plus pour Derek. Les loup-garous prirent à Knight son frère. Et maintenant il vivait avec ce morceau de lui manquant, l'avais fait pendant dix-sept ans.

Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs et cessé de faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui pour seulement quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il perde son calme. Il savait qu'il aurait du essayer de se calmer de nouveau comme il l'avait fait au début de l'heure, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Il avait perdu tellement à cause de ces hybrides et maintenant il devait supporter des gosses qui ne savaient rien mais parlaient de tout comme s'ils avaient acquis tout les savoirs et la sagesse.

« Les loup-garous le sont une nuit par mois seulement, le reste du temps, ils sont des gens normaux ! Des êtres humains normaux ! Et peut-être bien qu'ils ont un truc pour la viande saignante, et alors ? » le Griffondor affirma calmement ce qui ne fit que renforcer la colère du professeur.

« Ce qu'ils font et ce qu'il se passe durant la pleine lune ? Ils peuvent choisir : ils peuvent juste être le montre que vous avez décrit plus tôt ou ils peuvent faire tout pour être aussi inoffensifs que possible. Il y a la potion Tue-Loup, ils peuvent garder leur esprit humains grâce à elle. Et il y a un Maître de potions qui travaille en ce moment à une nouvelle potion qui pourrait les aider à garder aussi leur forme humaine. »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il continue à dire ces absurdités que faisaient qu'irriter Derek encore plus ? Le professeur voulait lui jeter quelque chose dessus.

« Le truc, c'est qu'ils ont le choix, et s'ils décide ou non de se rendre inoffensifs et la différence entre quelque de malchanceux à qui quelque chose de grave est arrivée et un monstre. »

Idioties ! C'était tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de ce gosse ? Knight ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Comme si les loup-garous choisiraient de se rendre inoffensifs ! C'était juste un paquet d'idioties. Il savait qu'il y avait un programme pour « aider » ces bêtes durant les pleines lunes et à être mieux intégrer dans le monde magique, mais il ne pouvait croire en tout cela. Si les loup-garous n'étaient acceptés par les humains, magiques ou non, c'était seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais essayer de se mélanger à eux. Ils n'avaient jamais fait aucun effort, parce qu'ils désirent du sang et de la chaire humaine beaucoup trop pour ça. Les humains ne sont pas des compagnons pour eux, seulement de la viande, quand ils ne sont pas des victimes qu'ils pourraient changer en l'un d'entre eux. Comme ce fut le cas pour David...

« Je suis désolé. » il dit, se sentant tout sauf désolé. Ou peut-être qu'il était désolé, désolé que ce garçon soit un idiot. « Mais les loup-garous sont tous des monstres, ils sont dangereux et veulent tous tuer ou transformer en l'un d'entre eux n'importe quel être humain, magique ou non. Tu dois comprendre cela. »

L'enfant renifla sarcastiquement. Il osait faire ça à son professeur ! Knight se sentait de plus en plus submergé par le tour que prenait ce cours. Car il savait que c'était le filleul du Sauveur, mais il ne voulait pas laisser ça passer. Il le devait à son frère qui était mort tué par des loup-garous de ne pas laisser ce garçon continuer son petit discours. Il devait à David de le faire cesser de perturber les esprits de ses camarades et lui faire voir la vérité.

« _Je suis désolé, _monsieur. » dit le métamorphomage sarcastiquement. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce que vous dîtes soit vrai. »

Le Professeur Knight voulait juste lui hurler dessus, et le faire sortir de la classe. Il jouait avec ses nerfs sans le savoir. Il parlait des loup-garous comme il parlerait des vertus du chocolat... Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé et ne l'avait même pas considéré, ni même les conséquences que pourrait avoir son petit emportement.

« Et pourquoi ? » il demanda, levant la tête, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air affecté par ce que disait le garçon.

« Parce que » dit le Griffondor ne le quittant jamais des yeux, clairement pas effrayé d'affronter un professeur. « Si tous les loup-garous étaient des monstres, alors je ne serais jamais né, monsieur- »

« Quoi ? » Knight ne put s'empêcher. Il était déconcerté. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se sentit rougir, ses joues brûlant de confusions et de colère. Mais ça n'arrêta pas le gamin une seule seconde. Il continua à parler.

« Mes parents ne se seraient jamais mariés. Ma mère aurait été tuée plus tôt qu'elle ne l'a été, si tous les loup-garous étaient des monstres. »

Derek était de plus en plus furieux, et de plus en plus fou : il était en colère après le Griffondor, mais il était aussi en train de perdre ses esprits.

« Mon parrain ne serait pas Harry Potter. La famille Weasley ne me considérerait pas comme l'un des leurs, si tous les loup-garous étaient des monstres. »

L'homme était estomaqué qu'il osa utiliser le nom de son parrain dans tout ça, comme s'il pensait que lui rappeler que Harry Potter était son parrain effraierait le professeur, lui évitant d'être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait perturbé la classe et fait passé pour un imbécile. Il lui avait manquer de respect, son professeur et il pensait sûrement qu'en disant le nom magique, il n'aurait pas à assumer ses responsabilités.

Mais le truc, c'était que Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Ce que que tout ce qu'il disait voulait dire. Car, même s'il était en colère, furieux même, le professeur savait qu'il n'inventait pas tout cela. Ça aurait été ridicule de le penser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous raconter, Monsieur Lupin ? » il dit, assez fort, même s'il avait essayé de le dire calmement, pour apaiser les choses. Il supposa qu'il était trop énervé, et qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas se calmer.

« Exactement, Professeur ! Monsieur Lupin, ce nom ne vous rappelle rien, considérant la leçon ? »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas connaître ce nom, et il fut assez surpris de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt. Et Teddy Lupin le regardait avec un regard noir, meurtrier. Et il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Son esprit de vida d'un coup.

« C'est ce que je pensais ! Alors laissais-moi finir et vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire, _Monsieur. » _le gosse dit d'une voix dure, pleine de colère. « Si tous les loup-garous étaient des montres, mon père n'aurait pas encore fait la guerre pour défendre une société qui l'a rejeté toute sa vie. Ou plutôt pas du tout. S'il était un monstre, comme vous semblez en être si sûr, il ne serait pas mort avec ma mère se battant contre Voldemort et ses Mange-Morts et tous ceux qui s'étaient associés à lui. S'il était un monstre, si Remus Lupin était un monstre, je ne serais pas un orphelin. »

Il semblait fébrile, ses mains tremblaient presque. Et son professeur ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-il bien dire après tout ça, surtout quand il ne s'était même pas souvenu de qui était son père alors que la leçon portait sur sa condition. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à David et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de son état, quand il s'était réveillé cette nuit, et qu'il l'avait trouvé, mort, dans le jardin, son corps... Après ça, rien ne pourrait lui faire croire qu'aucun loup-garou pouvait être bon, pouvait vouloir mener une vie normale.

On aurait pu entendre un moustique voler dans la classe. Personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit. Il était toujours partagé entre sa compréhension de la raison pour ce que ressentait le garçon et le fait qu'il savait qu'il avait tort et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se comporter ainsi dans sa salle de classe. Mais à ce moment-là l'image de David dans le jardin le vint à nouveau à l'esprit et il s'emporta pour de bon. Le filleul d'Harry Potter ou non, il ne laisserait pas passer ça.

« Monsieur Lupin, je pense que vous devriez prendre vos affaire et aller au bureau de la Directrice. Vous attendrez là-bas jusqu'à la fin de l'heure et le début de la pause que je vienne et nous parlerons de ce qui vient de se produire avec le Professeur McGonagall. » il dit, sa voix se brisant.

Le gamin était simplement assis là à le fixer son professeur pendant que tout le monde le fixer lui.

« Monsieur Lupin. » le professeur dit, perdant patience.

Le garçon ne dit rien, prit simplement ses livres et son sac, et se dépêcha hors de la classe, furieux. Knight se tint là où il était déjà essayant de se calmer, toujours submergé par ce qui s'était passé. Tous les élèves le fixaient embarrassés, attendant sa réaction.

« Très bien, retournons au travail, maintenant. Lisez le chapitre, et nous en parlerons après, si vous avez des questions. »

Tous les Griffondors et Serdaigles baissèrent les yeux sur leurs livres et commencèrent à lire, ou le prétendirent et il pouvait enfin penser à sa dispute avec Teddy Lupin. Et aux conséquences que ça aurait, parce que, bien sûr, il devait impliquer la Directrice dans tout ceci, et il voulait vraiment mettre au courant le tuteur de l'enfant, Harry Potter aussi. Mais plus important, il voulait que le gosse sache que peu importe qui il était, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il avait faire.

Mais peut-être, il admit, qu'il avait été dure. Le gamin essayait juste de défendre ce qu'il voulait -avait besoin – de croire. Être l'enfant d'un monstre ne pouvait pas être facile. Et oui, peu importe ce que certains disent, les loup-garous étaient des monstres. Le corps lacéré et sans vie de son frère en était la preuve.

* * *

AN : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez un commentaire !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas !

Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais non, je n'ai pas décidé d'abandonner cette histoire... Et merci pour les reviews et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Donc voici le chapitre 3 :

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Explication avec le Professeur McGonagall

Le Professeur McGonagall se dirigeait vers son bureau après s'être occupée des conséquences d'une farce du poltergeist de l'école, Peeves. Elle était la directrice de Poudlard depuis seize et connaissait le petit homme depuis plus de cinquante ans, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais changé. Elle avait vraiment besoin de trouver une solution car il devenait de plus en plus hors-contrôle chaque année depuis que Dumbledore était parti.

Elle aimait son travail, même si parfois enseigner la Transfiguration lui manquait, d'où le fait qu'elle faisait toujours la démonstration de ses capacités d'animagus chaque année aux sixième année.

Elle sourit un peu tristement, en pensant à la raison pour laquelle les animagi étaient maintenant étudiés en sixième année plutôt qu'en troisième. Même si ce que James Potter et Sirius Black avait fait pour leur ami était incroyable que ce soit l'acte en lui-même tout comme la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont fait, ils n'auraient pas dû être capable de le faire. Devenir un animagus, un animagus non répertorié, pour une raison dont ils ne pouvaient parler aux Ministère s'ils ne voulaient pas trahir leur ami, était dangereux et peut-être plutôt stupide. Leur expériences auraient pu terriblement mal tourner et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était prête à risquer à nouveau. Si elle avait su ce qu'ils fabriquaient...

Bien sûr, ils lui manquaient, ces garçons insouciants, qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait. La guerre, la trahison de l'un d'entre eux, la mort... Même leur blagues stupides, quoique drôles lui manquaient.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qui était assis à côté de la gargouille protégeant l'entrée de son bureau. La coïncidence était perturbante. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, peu importe la couleur de cheveux qu'il décidait de porter, lui rappelant sa mère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son père tout autant.

Elle marcha vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là où il était.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur Lupin ? » la vieille femme lui demanda doucement mais fermement.

Il pouvait être le fils de deux personnes auxquelles elle avait beaucoup tenu et aurait tant voulu qu'il soit encore en vie, il était malgré tout un élève et elle ne pouvait le traiter différemment de tout les autres enfants qui étudiaient à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

« Non, Madame, c'est juste... » il s'interrompit, ayant l'air en colère.

« Que faites-vous ici ? N'êtes-vous pas sensé être en classe ? » elle le questionna, plissant un peu les yeux inconsciemment.

« Oui, Professeur, mais Professeur Knight m'a dit de venir ici et de l'attendre jusqu'à la fin du cours pour qu'il puisse vous parler. » il dit étrangement calme.

« Me parler de quoi exactement, Monsieur Lupin ? »

Il soupira et tourna la tête.

« Je... De ma réaction à propos de la leçon d'aujourd'hui. » il dit, ses yeux se posant sur la femme aux cheveux gris à nouveau, perçants.

Elle ne pouvait que deviner ce sur quoi portait la leçon, mais elle n'avait presque aucun doute. Les Animagi n'étaient pas la seule leçon de troisième année qui était maintenant enseignée en sixième. Les loup-garous étaient maintenant étudiés en classe de Défense contre les Forces de Mal avancée.

« Eh bien, nous devrions entrer dans mon bureau. » elle dit, se dirigeant vers la gargouille, donnant le mot de passe et lui indiquant de se lever et de monter sur l'escalier mobile. Il se leva et fit comme elle souhaitait.

En haut de l'escalier, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et y entra, l'élève la suivant. Il s'assirent chacun d'un côté du bureau, silencieux.

« Je suppose que nous devrions attendre l'arrivée du Professeur Knight avant de commencer à parler de ce qui s'est passé, Monsieur Lupin. » elle dit durement.

« Je suppose. » il dit, baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

Elle le fixa, essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait s'être passé qui a fait que Knight, qui généralement s'occupait des problèmes survenant durant ses cours lui-même, avait envoyé Teddy dans son bureau.

« Voulez-vous un biscuit ? » elle demanda doucement, le regardant toujours, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon. Elle savait que la pleine lune approchait, mais il faisait toujours de son mieux pour gardait une attitude enjouée, comme il l'est habituellement. Mais pour le moment, il était juste grincheux et peut-être même en colère.

« Non merci, Professeur. » il dit d'une voix sans émotion, les yeux toujours baissés.

« Très bien. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'ai du travail à faire. » elle essaye de faire réagir l'adolescent.

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

Le vieille femme le fixa quelques secondes de plus et puis attrapa des papiers sur son bureau pour travailler. Ils restèrent ainsi durant une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'un coup soit entendu sur la porte.

« Entrez. » la directrice dit fermement, sa voix assez forte pour être entendue de l'autre côté de la lourde porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et le Professeur Knight entra dans la pièce.

« Directrice. » il salua.

« Bonjour, Professeur Knight. Asseyez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît. » elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaire à côté du Griffondor. Elle poussa les papiers sur lesquelles elles travaillait et se redressa contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle joignit ses mains sur ses genoux et regarda l'autre enseignant.

« Je vous prie, dites-moi les raison de votre présence, Professeur. »

Il semblait énervé et jeta un regard noir en direction de l'élève. McGonagall fut surprise par ce comportement qui était inhabituelle pour le professeur de Défense. Vraiment, qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour qu'il agisse d'une façon qui lui ressemblait si peu ?

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et semblait sur le point de se racler la gorge, ce que la femme considéra quelque peu théâtral.

« Monsieur Lupin, ici présent, a pensé qu'il était dans son droit de perturber la classe. Qu'être irrespectueux envers son professeur était convenable. Et que changer le contenu de la leçon d'aujourd'hui était sa décision. Bien sûr, tous les autres élèves étaient perturbés à la fin de son interruption. »

Minerva tourna les yeux vers l'adolescent et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Il rougit mais ne détourna pas son regard, et on pouvait y voir sa détermination.

« Qu'avez-vous à dire, Monsieur Lupin ? » elle demanda doucement après un certain temps.

« Je n'était pas d'accord avec ce que disait le Professeur Knight. Je voulais juste exprimer mon point de vue. »

« Vous étiez totalement indécent dans cette salle de classe, Lupin ! » cria Knight avant que la directrice puisse dire quoique ce soit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent durant à peine une seconde, mais ils s'écarquillèrent tout de même. Et Lupin la regardait toujours, ne semblant pas s'intéresser un seul instant à l'accès de colère de son enseignant. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait, elle n'avait jamais vu ça, même après tout ce temps à Poudlard.

« Professeur Knight ! » elle haussa la voix, indignée. « Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un élève. »

Le professeur en question se tourna pour la regarder, surprise sur le visage.

« Ce gosse m'a manqué de respect, et pire, a prétendu savoir plus que ses professeurs et le Ministère. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer après ça ! »

« Eh bien, je comprends, et je suis d'accord, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de lui crier dessus ainsi. » elle répliqua sévèrement.

Il soupira profondément, ayant l'air contrarié. Minerva essayait toujours de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux hommes, bien qu'elle avait une idée.

« Dites-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, tout, même les détails. »

Il secoua la tête, agacé puis fixa sa patronne du regard.

« C'était une classe de Griffondors et de Serdaigles. Comme ils sont en classe avancée, les préparant aux ASPICs l'an prochain, ils sont généralement concentrés. C'est une classe à laquelle j'apprécie vraiment d'enseigner. »

Il marqua une pause et ne semblait pas prêt de reprendre. Elle soupira.

« Qu'était la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? » elle demanda, anticipant déjà la réponse et se préparant à ce qui allait se passer. Si elle avait raison, il serait difficile de faire en sorte que chacun comprenne le point de vue de l'autre.

« Les loup-garous. » Lupin répondit avant que l'homme ne le fasse. Sa voix était basse, c'était presque une murmure, même si elle était ferme.

Knight le regarda avec dédain. Il croisa les bras, ayant l'air d'un enfant qui boude. Le Griffondor n'avait pas l'air mieux, refusant de regarder son professeur. La femme les regardait tout deux l'un après l'autre.

« J'avais donc vu juste. »

Elle continua à les regarder, attendant que l'un parle mais ils ne le firent pas avant plusieurs minutes.

« Minerva, vous n'allez pas laisser passer ça, n'est-ce pas ? » le professeur demanda suspicieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je le ferais ? » elle demanda sèchement.

« Les parents de ce garçon, enfin plutôt son père et son parrain... » il répliqua, sa colère claire dans sa voix, même s'il parlait à un volume normal.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment puis se tourna vers l'enfant.

« Monsieur Lupin. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? »

Il la fixa et c'était presque douloureux de garder ses yeux fixés aux siens. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, derrière la colère et la détermination. De la souffrance et du désespoir. Elle avait vu ce regard plusieurs fois dans les yeux de son père, il y avait longtemps.

« Je... » il commença.

« Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire pour arranger les choses, Directrice. » Knight le coupa.

Elle l'ignora et demanda à Teddy de continuer.

« Je ne pouvais pas juste rester là et l'écouter dire toutes ces choses sur mon père et d'autres qui veulent juste une vie normal, juste parce que c'est ce qu'il croit être vrai, surtout quand ce qu'il croit être vrai est ce qui était dit pas un Ministère qui clamait aussi que Voldemort n'était pas de retour et que Albus Dumbledore et Harry était fous. »

Professeur Knight secoua la tête avec déni, ne voulant apparemment pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Tu ne sais rien, mon garçon. » il dit sèchement.

« Qu'a-t-il dit exactement à votre propos, Derek ? » McGonagall décida d'intervenir avant que Teddy ne puisse répondre.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, il a commencé à parler sans y être autorisé, bien qu'il ne s'agisse là de rien qui ne pousse à punir un élève. Mais il a expressément déclaré que j'avais tort à propos de la leçon, que moi, le professeur, ne la connaissait pas. Il renifla. » il commença à lister, comptant chaque problème sur un main avec l'autre. « Il s'est moqué de moi, reprenant une phrase que j'avais utilisé préalablement durant notre « dispute ». Et il m'a interrompu plusieurs fois quand j'ai essayé de l'interroger sur les raisons qui le poussaient à dire toutes ces absurdités.

« Je veux qu'il ait deux détentions chaque semaine pendant un mois. Et bien sûr, je veux que ses tuteurs sachent ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je veux les en informer moi-même. » il demanda.

« Bien, prévenez Monsieur Potter et Madame Tonks de ceci, Professeur Knight. » la femme dit. « Pour ce qui est des détentions, une fois par semaine pendant six semaines devrait suffire. Ceci ne devrait pas troubler son éducation, évidemment. »

« Bien. » répondit le jeune professeur. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais envoyer un hibou à Monsieur Potter et la grand-mère de Monsieur Lupin avant la fin de la pause. »

« Bien sûr. » elle indiqua la porte pour lui montrer qu'il était libre de partir.

Le professeur de Défense se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien dire d'autre, mais avait un regard satisfait sur ses trait quand il passa la porte.

Teddy était toujours sur sa chaise regardant droit devant lui, évitant le regard de la directrice.

« Puis-je m'en aller maintenant ? » il demanda timidement.

Elle s'appuya sur son bureau et joignit les mains devant elle.

« Je suis désolée, Teddy. » elle dit doucement.

Il leva le regard vers elle, confus.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je... Je sais que cette leçon ne pouvait être facile pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à réagir de cette façon à cette leçon particulière. » elle dit, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Qui ? »

« Les amis de votre père, James Potter et Sirius Black. Même si, bien sûr, ils avaient bien moins d'arguments à donner à leur professeur sans laisser échapper le secret de Remus. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et sembla pensif.

« Je déteste ça. »

« Bien sûr que oui, C'est - »

« Non, pas la façon dont les gens traitent la plupart des loup-garous, plus spécialement ceux qui n'ont jamais voulu en être un et veulent simplement être aidés et vivre une vie aussi normale que possible, Professeur. »

« Quoi donc, alors ? »

Il inspira longuement et la retint, essayant sûrement de décider s'il devait ou non dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Le fait que la mort de mon père n'ait rien changé ou si peu que ça équivaut à rien. Je veux dire, la seule chose qui a changé, c'est qu'il y a des expériences de faites pour trouver un moyen de rendre les loup-garous inoffensifs, mais je pense que c'est plus pour les sorciers que les loup-garous eux-mêmes. C'est ce que je déteste. Qu'ils sont tous vu comme des criminels et dangereux quand la plupart est aussi des victimes qui doivent vivre avec une malédiction qu'ils n'ont jamais demandée. »

Elle le regardait toujours avec le même sourire presque inexistant, essayant de trouver quoique ce soit à dire après ça.

« Vous pourriez faire en sorte que les gens voient les choses différemment. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? »

« Vous pourriez travailler au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Ça pourrait être un début. Vous pourriez aussi essayer de trouver un moyen pour améliorer la condition des loup-garous en devenant un Maître des potions ou un Guérisseur. Ce serait difficile, bien sûr, mais si c'est quelque chose de vraiment important pour vous, vous trouverez un moyen d'y arriver. »

Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés, la bouche ouverte, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Peut-être. J'y penserai, Professeur. » il dit doucement, ne sembla pas sûr de ce qu'il disait.

« Vous faites ça. Et vous devriez écrire une lettre à votre parrain et votre grand-mère expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas donner beaucoup d'importance à cette histoire, mais ils seront satisfaits d'avoir votre version de l'histoire. »

« C'est vrai, merci Professeur. Je devrais y aller maintenant, écrire ces lettres. » il dit en se levant, se préparant à partir.

Minerva était tiraillée. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle devrait dire à cette enfant ce qu'elle pensait avoir besoin de lui dire. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de le faire, et en plus, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Cependant, elle voulait qu'il comprenne que les gens qui n'avaient pas la même opinion que lui sur les loup-garous pouvaient avoir leurs raisons.

« Monsieur Lupin. Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire, mais... Quelque chose est arrivé durant la dernière guerre, impliquant le professeur Knight et des loup-garous. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi exactement mais... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois vous aurez affaire à des gens qui auront des raisons personnelles de penser différemment. À propos des loup-garous ou d'autres sujets. Et se battre pour ce en quoi vous croyez est important et je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait aujourd'hui, cependant, ne le dites à personne, surtout pas votre professeur, si vous avez une nouvelle dispute. Mais parfois, essayer de connaître les raisons des opinions des autres. »

Il fixa la directrice puis hocha la tête.

« D'accord. » il dit et quitta le bureau, son sac à l'épaule.

L'ancien professeur de Transfiguration resta assise dans son fauteuil, fixant la porte. Elle pensait à envoyer une lettre elle aussi à Harry et Andromeda mais savait que ce serait inutile et peut-être même donnerait l'impression que les événements d'aujourd'hui avaient plus d'importance qu'en réalité.

Mais peut-être était-ce le cas, vraiment. Elle pensa aux conseils de carrière qu'elle avait donné aux garçon. Et si cet incident avait changé les plans qu'il avait pour son futur ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Derek Knight ou Comment rendre Harry Potter furieux

Harry Potter était plus que furieux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lire, et encore moins que quiconque puisse lui envoyer une lettre telle que celle qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

_« Insolent et irrespectueux », « a essayé de faire passer son professeur pour un imbécile qui ne travail pas assez », « a l'esprit plein de mauvaises opinions sur certains sujets qui peuvent être dangereuses pour lui-même et les autres. »_

« C'est... Ugh ! » il grogna en se frottant le front.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Ron Weasley, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Harry, un boîte de Choco-Grenouilles à la main.

« Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Poudlard, du professeur de Défense, en fait. » il dit fixant à nouveau le parchemin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et ? Qu'es-ce que ça dit ? » Ron demanda en s'asseyant en face du directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Harry soupira, secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas bon. Qu'est-ce que Lupin a fait ? A-t-il décidé de suivre les conseils de George et de rendre la famille fière en devenant un farceur ? »

« Si seulement... » répondit Harry tendant la lettre à son ami.

Ron regarda un moment l'écriture soigné sur le parchemin, puis finalement la lut.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Je regrette vraiment d'avoir à vous écrire cette lettre mais j'ai pensé qu'il était mon devoir de vous informer moi-même des événements ayant eu lieu dans ma classe, impliquant votre filleul, Teddy Lupin._

_Bien que ce garçon m'ait toujours semblé être intelligent et terre à terre, il m'est apparu qu'il n'en est pas le cas pour certains sujets._

_Cependant, malgré mes inquiétudes, ce n'est pas la raison principale m'ayant poussé à vous envoyer cette lettre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, rien par la passé ne m'avait fait pensé que ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui pouvait un jour arriver, rendant ma surprise, ma stupeur encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'aurait été si cela avait été un autre de mes élèves. Teddy a toujours était un élève excellent et très concentré, désireux de toujours en apprendre plus, et pas seulement dans ma classe._

_Mais aujourd'hui, Teddy était un élève totalement différent. Je suppose que le sujet de la leçon a été la cause de tout ceci, sachant ce qu'était son père. Pourtant, rien ne peut excuser son comportement. Il m'a interrompu, premièrement et m'a ensuite empêché de faire mon cours. Il a été insolent et irrespectueux envers moi, il m'a même reniflé au nez. Je ne peux accepter de mes élèves qu'ils fassent passer pour leurs professeurs des idiots comme il l'a fait, comme s'ils avaient de meilleurs connaissances._

_De plus, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, cet adolescent à l'esprit remplie de mauvaises opinions sur certains sujets qui peuvent être dangereuses pour lui-même et les autres. Cela m'inquiète particulièrement, puisque j'ai pu constater, après lui avoir demandé de quitter la salle, que la plupart de ses camarades avaient l'air perturbés et confus. De ce fait, bien que je ne veuille point vouloir m'immiscer dans votre vie personnelle, je vous suggérerais fortement à vous ou sa grand-mère d'avoir avec lui une discussion sur les loup-garous. _

_Pour finir, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons décidé d'une punition pour Monsieur Lupin. Il devra se rendre en détention une fois par semaine pendant six semaines._

_Respectueusement, _

_Professeur Derek Knight, Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard_

Ron reposa la lettre sur le bureau et resta silencieux pendant un moment, la fixant du regard.

« Eh bien, ce gars a l'air d'un con... » il dit finalement.

« Sans blague. » Harry répondit froidement.

« Harry... »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vienne me dire que je dois avoir une conversation sur les loup-garous avec Teddy ! Comme si je ne lui en avais jamais parlé ! » il dit en colère.

Ron se mordit la lèvre, pas sûr qu'il devrait dire ce qu'il voulait.

« Euh, je "suppose" que ce gars ne partage pas ton opinion sur les loup-garous. » il déclara calmement, essayant de ne pas rendre son ami plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry grogna et se leva rapidement. Il alla à la cafetière qu'il avait acheté dans le monde moldu et enchantée, pour qu'elle fonctionne par magie, avec l'aide de son beau-père. Il prit une tasse à côté de la machine et la posa avec force devant lui pour la remplir du liquide noir et retourné à son bureau où il s 'affala inélégamment dans son fauteuil.

« Hé ! Merci pour le café ! » Ron s'écria essayant d'avoir l'air indigné mais échoua, les yeux brillant avec amusement.

Harry soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

« Désolé, Ron, c'est juste que... Je déteste ça. »

« Je sais. » Ron dit doucement. « Tu sais, tu pourrais dire à ce gars de s'occuper de ses affaires et parler à McGonagall pour annuler les détentions. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, partagé entre l'idée qu'il devrait faire exactement ça, sûrement Teddy ne méritait pas ces détentions, et le fait qu'il détestait devoir user de son nom pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

_Mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas pour toi, Harry, mais pour Teddy. Et Remus._

Il but une gorgée de café pour essayer de se calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à tout ça tant qu'il était encore énervé contre le professeur.

« Tu peux écrire à Teddy et lui demander sa version de l'histoire. Tu sais que ce n'est pas suffisant de n'avoir qu'un seul point de vue des choses, c'est la première chose que tu apprends à l'entraînement, pas vrai ? Et l'une des première chose qu'on a apprise à Poudlard, avec Hermione. »

« Ouais, je devrais... »

Un autre hibou entra dans son bureau. Il se posa sur son bureau et tendit la jambe vers Harry qui prit la lettre qui y était attachée. Il la déroula et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Quand on parle du loup... »

Il lut la lettre et ne sut pas quoi penser de tout ça. Ou plus précisément ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il était fière de son filleul pour avoir défendu ce en quoi il croyait, furieux contre ce Professeur Knight pour avoir été injuste envers un gamin, amusé par la façon dont le métamorphomage décrivit son professeur, triste que Teddy ait dû subir tout ça... C'était accablant.

Mais plus que tout, il était furieux. Il savait que l'opinion du monde des sorciers sur les loup-garous n'avait pas changer pour le mieux depuis la guerre, surtout sachant le nombre de victimes, tuées ou mordues et marquées par Greyback et sa meute partout où ils étaient passés. Et que malgré beaucoup de tentatives de changement de loi pour leur rendre la vie plus facile, rien ne s'était vraiment passé et il se sentait plus découragé que jamais quand il essayait de faire comprendre son point de vue à des imbéciles travaillant pour le Magenmagot.

Mais bien sûr, ce qui l'énervait le plus et lui donnait envie de briser quelque chose comme il l'avait fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore après la mort de Sirius, c'était comme ce professeur avait traîté Teddy. Comme s'il était un idiot...

_'Je vous suggérerais fortement à vous ou sa grand-mère d'avoir avec lui une discussion sur les loup-garous. » _Ce type était juste un imbécile condescendant.

_'J'espère juste ne pas t'avoir déçu.'_

« Harry... Euh, Harry ! »

Il sursauta quand Ron haussa la voix pour obtenir son attention et se tourna pour le regarder, pour voir que son ami fixait ses mains qui tenait le parchemin plein de colère.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller déjeuner. » il dit pour apaiser la colère de son ami.

« Je ne veux... » il commença mais fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment.

« As-tu toi aussi reçu une lettre du professeur de Teddy ? »

Andromeda Tonks le fixa avec un regard glacial, l'air furieux – _heureusement pas à cause de moi_, il pensa – le visage rouge. Elle faisait un peu pensé à Harry à sa sœur, semblant sur le point de tuer quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui ne serait pas d'accord avec elle. Il se demanda aussi si c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait lui aussi à cet instant.

« Oui. » il répondit plus calmement qu'il eut pensé que sa voix pouvait être.

Elle entra dans le bureau et planta ses deux mains sur le bureau de Harry et le fixa à nouveau, respirant bruyamment, essayant visiblement de se reprendre. Harry la regarda et se rendit compte que de la voir dans cet état l'avait à vrai dire calmer, ou plutôt lui avait fait peur et l'avait fait oublier pourquoi ils étaient tout deux furieux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle était toujours calme et posée, bien que gentille et aimante.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller à Poudlard et dire un peu à cet idiot ce qu'on pense de tout ça. » il lui demanda, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« J'allais justement y aller, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais au courant et voir si tu voulais venir. » elle répliqua, toujours énervée, mais amusée en même temps. « Et cet "idiot" n'est pas le seul à entendre ce que je pense. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Minerva à accepter une punition aussi dure ! Je veux dire, elle est sensée être plus raisonnable, du moins je le pensais ! »

« Tu sais » Ron intervint, sachant que les deux avaient oublié sa présence et semblait en être amusé « dire tout ça ici et maintenant ne sert à rien. Vous êtes tout deux d'accord, alors allez-y. »

« C'est vrai, allons-y. » Harry dit en se levant.

Il sortirent tout les deux du bureau, sans cesser de discuter de ce qu'il diraient, leurs voix dures. Ron les regarda et ne sut pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Il était d'accord avec eux, et il était lui aussi en colère. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en pensant que, peu importe qui était le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il ne le serait pas pour bien longtemps encore. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer quelqu'un devenant aussi pâle qu'un Inferius à la vue d'un Harry Potter furieux et d'un Andromeda Tonks hors d'elle. Il était content qu'il n'était pas celui qui devrait leur faire face, il n'était pas sûr que « l'idiot » survivrait.

* * *

AN : Un autre chapitre de fait ! Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Harry et d'Andromeda ? Laissez un petit commentaire, s'il vous plaît !


End file.
